Rei's Grandfather (claymade)
Rei's Grandfather is Rei Hino's grandfather, the head of Hikawa Shrine and the human incarnation of Jiji. Profile He is shown as being extraordinarily goofy, jumpy and physical, which worries Rei. Consequently, he and Usagi get along well. He energetically encourages temple visitors to buy lucky charms, make wishes, pray, etc. He is known for his perverted personality, and he once tried to have Ami marry him. In spite of his goofiness, he does manage to come down to Earth when the situation warrants it. Biography Prior to The Dark Lords Ascendant Tanizaki reframed from kidnapping him due to his close association with Sailor Mars. The Dark Lords Ascendant When Usagi called her to tell her that their families were in danger Rei brought her grandfather and Yuichiro to her house. Multiple overlapping conversations filled the Tsukino home, as the multiple different families packed into the small space tried to come to grips with what they had each learned about their daughters. Rei’s grandfather wasn’t thrown by the news in the slightest, still being his usual smiling, slightly-perverted self as he chatted with Sailor Venus. While Yuichiro, stared solely at Rei, or rather, Sailor Mars. Jupiter was keeping watch so saw Naru as she and her mother were running to her house. Undoing her transformation Usagi ran out to greet her and instantly knew what happened when Naru told her that a man broke into her house and attacked her. However her heart leapted with hope when she explained how she got away. Usagi explained to the others that Ranma was fighting his possessions. Telling Naru and her mother to stay there and Chibi-Usa to stay as look out the rest went to deal with Ekim-Rannma. When the girls returned they took their family to the Tendo Dojo so they’d be safe against Tanizaki. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. Rei's grandfather had shown by far the least difficulty adjusting to the revelation, and was out interacting freely with the youngsters. As he was trying to hit on Haruka with no success whatsoever. Genma, for his part, had taken panda form and was wandering around, keeping his distance from most of the goings on. Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the family clustered in the dojo waiting for news of the battle. So when the beeping of a wristwatch communicator filled the dojo everyone’s heads snapped up in an instant. Much to their relief Moon informed Jupiter that they were fine and everything was over. Naru was the first to speak up and ask how long they were going to be, much to everyone’s surprise they felt that it would be a lot easier to protect everyone if they came to the portal. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters